The Chechen
The Chechen was a Chechen drug lord in charge of the drug-trafficking operations in Gotham City's organized crime under Sal Maroni. Biography Early Life Born in the Russian federal republic of Chechnya to a mother and father he believed were a pair of weaklings and fools who deserved the squalor they lived in, the boy who would grow to be known as "the Chechen" witnessed many atrocities during the First Chechen War that started with his small nation's breakaway from Russia in 1994. He grew up realizing that the chaos gripping Chechnya could be turned to his advantage as it came to an end two years later, and obtained a lot of guns abandoned by fleeing Russian troops that enabled him to get followers and become one of the most feared and powerful men in his region. The Chechen was sure nothing could stop him, but was proven wrong when the Second Chechen War broke out in 1999, this time ending with the Russian's victory. Since that was fine with him because they seemed to have plenty of guns and rockets, the young dominator moved on into a career of supplying drugs to Russian troops because to him, money could be made out of such items despite authorities having outlawing them. One night, however, while he and his hireling delivered cocaine to a major general, the police caught wind of the deal and arrived at the general's quarters to arrest them all. The Chechen, who was waiting in his car when the hell broke loose and his driver was killed in its midst, was able to escape by rolling out the car door with a machine pistol found under his seat in hand and ran into an alleyway, shooting and killing the four cops chasing after him as he turned around. After hiding in a culvert beneath a roadway for an hour until he was sure nobody was looking for him, the famed drug-seller hiked to a nearby airfield, where he obtained use of a computer to access bank accounts in the Bahamas. He obtained a private aircraft through a bribe and flew within a week to Mexico City, booking himself into a luxury hotel with doubt that the Russians would ever find him there. But because the Chechen still liked doing business in the drug trade, he sought to re-establish his his life's somewhere in the United States. At first, he found it difficult to difficult to decide where in the country he could start in until he learned about the situation in Gotham City (involving escaped maniacs, exploding manholes, a monorail train that crashed onto the street and burst into flames, ordinary citizens rampaging with insanity and the city's new vigilante hero Batman stopping the mass hysteria from worsening). ''The Dark Knight'' Having made a full alliance with the Maroni Crime Family, the Chechen started discussing business with them as they began to rebuild the fallen criminal empire left for the two clients by Maroni's predecessor Carmine Falcone. The Bratva mobster's main interest was always drugs, but as Falcone's shipments stopped and with Batman and newly-elected district attorney Harvey Dent arresting or scaring away most reliable suppliers, he desperately entered a deal with the the Scarecrow to supply drugs at the suggestion of his fellow dealer Burton. Understandably, the Chechen was enraged to learn the true nature of the drugs the freak sold him, and confronted the Scarecrow with his men and a pack of his rottweilers at his side. As the Scarecrow gleefully reminded him he was the only available supplier in Gotham, several Batman impersonators attacked them, causing the Chechen to wisely flee the scene before the real Batman appeared. He and Maroni later formed an alliance with fellow mob leaders like Gambol as their Chinese accountant Lau to launder the mobs profits. When the Joker unexpectedly arrived at the business meeting between the crime lords, the Chechen tells Gambol to let the Joker speak of his proposition and (possibly due to barely escaping an encounter with Batman himself) seems the most interested in the Joker's deal. The Chechen suggested to Maroni that they hire the Joker, and were soon taken to court along with dozens of other criminals at once. After the Joker broke himself and Lau out of prison, he meets him at a container ship where the Joker was given his reward of half the mob's money. The Joker burned the large pile of money, along with Lau, and betrayed the Chechen by threatening to have the Chechen's own men to "chop him up into little pieces", and possibly feeding his remains to his three rottweilers. Behind the scenes *The Chechen's real name is never revealed in the movies. *He is similar to Yuri Dimitrov from Batman: Gotham Knight. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:The Dark Knight Characters